Embodied a Raven
by RavenGagalover
Summary: Raven falls into a coma for 3 days after a battle with Slade. Her spirit is able to see, hear, and feel around her, but then she embodies a Raven, and learns some interesting things about her friends, her enemies, and her home. Rated T for comprehension difficulties and themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in Titan's Tower, and everyone was following their regular routine. Starfire was trying any recipe she could find, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was reading a book, and Robin was in his room arranging criminal records.

"Taste." Starfire swept over to Raven, holding up a spoonful of …whatever she just made.

"Starfire I-" Raven was about to reject the food when the alarm rang. Robin ran from his room into the living room.

"Trouble, Let's go!" he cried. All of his friends followed him out the door.

-_In an abandoned building near the city-_

It was Slade. He seemed to be planting a machine in the ground when the Titans showed up.

"Slade." Robin was standing in an epic pose with the Titans behind him.

"Ah Robin," Slade greeted him, "Great to see you again." When he said that, Slade's minions came from behind and attacked the Titans. The Titans fought back and beat up as many minions as they can. After that, the Titans were all done with Slade's army of robots. But Slade had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Robin asked sternly. Nobody knew what to say.

"He must've run off while we were fighting the robots." Cyborg replied.

"That coward." Beast Boy added. Suddenly, the contraption Slade had put in the ground started shaking rapidly, like an earthquake.

"Titans! We have to get out of here!" Robin signaled the exit. The Titans ran out in time. But the top of the building was falling down around them, causing them to separate from each other. A huge chunk of a building was about to fall on Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Raven caught the boulder in time and threw it aside. Beast Boy was wailing over his injured arm. But something caught his eye.

"Raven look out!" Beast Boy called out. Raven looked up, but it was too late.

"Raven!" The four Titans shouted all at once. They ran toward the big rubble that surrounded Raven.

"Oh, is she ok?" Starfire asked her friends. They all surrounded and looked down on her.

Robin checked for a pulse and lifted her head from the ground.

"She's…unconscious." He revealed sadly. Cyborg checked her heart rate, it was beating, but she was brain dead.

"We should get her and BB to a hospital." Robin suggested. Cyborg picked her up and carried her.

"Raven…" Beast Boy was heartbroken.

They got Raven to a hospital, and waited in the waiting room. After an hour, the doctor came in to tell them some news.

"I'm sorry to tell you guys but, your friend is in a coma." The doctor told them.

"Will she be alright?" Beast Boy got up and asked automatically.

"I hope she will be. We'll give her a few days and see what happens." The doctor turned away and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe it!" Beast Boy sat back down and looked at the floor.

"I do hope she will be ok." Starfire put her hands over Robin's hand.

"Wasn't Raven able to heal herself?" Robin asked.

"Yeah but she's in a coma. She's brain-dead." Cyborg sighed.

"I really don't believe it." Beast Boy just shook his head at his feet.

"We'll just have to give it some time." Robin clenched his fist.

"Let's go home, and visit her tomorrow." Cyborg suggested, and then yawned.

"I wanna stay to see if she wakes up!" Beast Boy raised up his unbroken arm.

"No BB you gotta go home with us, to rest your arm." Cyborg pointed to his injury.

"Perhaps we should take turns watching her here. Starting tomorrow! Yes?" Starfire held up her head.

"I agree with Starfire, we should go home and then visit Raven tomorrow." Robin said.

"But Raven-" Beast Boy objected.

"Let's go, B." Cyborg stopped him. The Titans all went home to rest and recover form their terrifying experience.

Raven, opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around, found herself in a hospital. Then, she looked at the patient on the bed.

"That's-" Raven was too shocked to say anything. She saw herself in the hospital. But how could she be, if she was standing right there?

* * *

ok so this is a different type of story (again) but i still will be making the disney theme ones...just when i decide which one to write next...plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

"How am I?" Raven was speechless. She was at two places at the same time. She then tried to grasp for her hand. Raven gasped.

"I'm a-a ghost?" she backed away from her body.

"No not a ghost." A voice said from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Raven looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Do not fear, Raven. Your spirit is free to roam but your body. During the daytime, you will be able to live as a Raven. When it is night, you turn back into a spirit, until your body wakes up." It was a voice of a woman, but there was no woman in sight.

"A Raven? Now that's new." Raven said sarcastically. She was expecting the voice to reply, but nothing happened.

The sun began to rise and it's light shone through the glass window. Raven just stared at herself, lying on the hospital bed. She wasn't able to heal herself, because her spirit was out of her body. She opened the window and looked out on Jump City. But from the moment the sun shone high in the sky, Raven felt as the wind was swooping towards her. Next thing she knew, she had a gray beak and black wings. At her attempt to speak, all she could do was cough up a raven croak. She heard the door open.

"I wonder if she's ok." It was Starfire's voice. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire came into the room. Raven was excited but didn't want her friends to see her in that condition. Raven flew out the window as fast as she could.

"Did you see something?" Cyborg asked. Everyone shrugged.

Raven flew into the park nearby and settled on a bench. She couldn't help but wonder how she was going to get back to her body, and not stuck as a bird forever. Then, she was able to gather up some courage and flew up back to the hospital. Unfortunately the window was closed. Her friends were still around her, talking about their feelings.

Robin had just come back into the room with food for his friends.

"What's that?" Beast Boy pointed towards the window. A raven was outside, croaking and calling at them, flapping its wings rapidly. It looked like it was trying to get inside.

"Oh, the poor creature must be willing to come in." Starfire got up and opened the window. The raven quickly perched on her hand. "What a delightful little bird." Starfire giggled. They ate, and Starfire let the bird peck out pepperoni from her pizza.

"It's ironic that here we are in Raven's hospital room, and a raven stops by." Cyborg pointed out, rubbing his head. Robin yawned after a bit and was starting to feel drowsy.

"Ok who's gonna stay here with her?" he asked. He stood up, getting ready to leave.

"I wish to stay with Raven." Starfire volunteered.

"Ok, good night and call us if anything happens." Robin left with Beast Boy and Cyborg following him.

"My poor friend Raven, I wish she is able to return home." Starfire started talking to the bird.

Raven just listened to her words and put her head down. She began to cry because of all the things her friends were willing to do for her. It was nighttime. Raven flew over to the window and pecked at it.

"Do you wish to leave?" Starfire asked as she opened the window. Raven just looked at her, croaked, and flew away.

Starfire watched the bird fly into the moon and disappear. She sighed, and fell asleep in her chair.

Raven perched on a rooftop and felt as if she was drowning in water. From bottom to top, she was turning back into her transparent figure.

"I need to wake up!" Raven tried pinching her own self but it didn't have any effect.

"The more you struggle, the more time it will take for your mind to recover." Raven looked up to see a really big Raven upon the branch above her.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked the bigger raven. It only squawked, but then Raven heard the voice.

"Not directly. I can talk to you in your mind."

Raven just stared at the ground. It was very unfair. She tried to make herself feel batter by taking a stroll through the city. What else can she do? She couldn't touch or talk to anyone. As she was walking, she just wondered about all the possibilities of her life, her friend's life, and the future of her home. After the long walk and observing, she got back to the hospital just at daylight. She closed her eyes, morphed into a raven in a matter of minutes, and flew up to the windowsill.

* * *

I kinda admit, this can get pretty boring so im sorry. for those who actually read the whole thing, that's great i guess, i appreciate it. but i do thank everybody for reading. (this isn't the last ch.) plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire woke up from her sleep. Raven was still in on the bed, still in her condition. Starfire couldn't help but notice the raven in the window. Then, the other titans came into the room.

"Hey Starfire! Anything happen?" Robin was there with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Friends! Sadly, friend Raven has not woken up from her condition." Starfire pointed.

"That's ok. But today we can't stay here, lot's of things to do at the tower." Robin told them. The four titans all left to go home.

The little raven in the window was listening, and eyes widened. She wanted her friends to stay. Driven by adrenaline, she fluttered to the tower by herself.

When Raven got there, she tried to make her way in but couldn't find an entrance. Therefore when the titans got home, she immediately flew to them, and landed on Robin's shoulder.

"It's that bird again." Robin said.

"Man, that bird's always following us around." Cyborg threw his hands up in the air.

They opened the door and headed inside. Starfire, still giggling at the little raven. Raven was happy though! This way, she could find a way to tell her friends about her. She fluttered on over to the couch.

"Um how does the Raven know what the couch is and what it's for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Smart bird I guess." Cyborg replied. So the titans just did their own personal routine and finally had time to sit back and relax. It was already 3:00 pm by the time they were finished.

"Come little bird, let us go visit Robin in his room. He seems very worried ever since my friend Raven had an accident." Starfire told the bird, and it went ahead and stood on Starfire's shoulder. She giggled at the intelligent bird, and walked into the hallway. Starfire made her way to Robin's room ("R-rock!" the raven called out) and knocked on the door.

"Robin? May I please come in and observe on your work?" Starfire asked.

"Come in Starfire!" Robin called out. Starfire walked in and found Robin sitting in front of the computer. After Starfire just watched him for a few minutes, she began to cry. "Starfire what's wrong?" Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Our little bird friend reminds me a lot of friend Raven." Starfire sniffed.

"Don't worry so much, we're all worried about her. And just give it some time, I bet she'll turn up ok." Robin gave her a small smile. Raven, was feeling sad she was missing out on all the love her friends were giving her. She wished she could be there and thank her friends for what they were saying. Starfire left Robin's room and headed towards the kitchen to make a meal for her friends. Raven got bored and flew over to the couch where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games.

"Aw dude, no fair!" Beast Boy was getting his butt kicked in Mega Monkeys 4 again. Cyborg just laughed and patted Beast Boy on the back.

"I sure wish Raven was here. I feel like she's missing out on some moments." Cyborg sighed. Beast Boy looked like he was tearing up again. Raven saw this and hung her head. She hopped over to Beast Boy's shoulder and cawed as he stood up to leave.

* * *

myeh sorry this chapter is so short :/ beginning to get tired. plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy just walked through the hallways to his room. When he got to his door, he just sighed and pounded it with his fist. Raven looked at his sad eyes.

"You're a weird little bird, you should know that." Beast Boy said. The door opened and Beast Boy just sat on the bottom bunk of his bed. Raven made rocking sounds and pecked at Beast Boy cheeks. "You remind me of my friend a lot!" Beast Boy tried to shield his face from the sharp beak. "I have an idea. I've only tried these with dinosaurs once, I'll try it with you." Beast Boy turned into a raven himself.

Raven, looked shocked, but felt excited and grateful for her chance. Raven squawked as loud as she could at him.

"Beast Boy it's me! Raven!" Raven flapped her wings at Beast Boy.

"Raven? What?" Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He morphed back into a human and pinched himself. "I'm not dreaming." Beast Boy changed back into a raven. "Raven how did you become a bird?"

"My spirit, during the day I become a raven, during the night, I'm nothing but a lone spirit." Raven teared up.

"But how come you can't go back to your old body?" Beast Boy protested.

"I'm brain-dead." She replied.

"Maybe you need to get your powers back! Just try please! We're miserable without you." Beast Boy begged her to try.

"I don't know what to do Beast Boy. I really don't." Raven hung her head and herself with her wings.

"Well just try something." Beast Boy smiled at her. Then he changed back to a human. Still smiling, he lifted the little raven up to his face and gave it a little kiss on the beak. Raven smiled and disintegrated in thin air.

"Guys! Raven is here!" Beast Boy came into the living room panting. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin just looked at him with confused eyes.

"BB, I think you just miss her too much." Cyborg winked at him.

"No! I was just talking to her; she's a spirit now but I was-" The alarm rang.

"Trouble!" Robin pointed out the door. Beast Boy just stood there as his jaw dropped at his friends.

"Come on BB let's go!" Cyborg grabbed him by the head and pushed him towards the door.

In the midpoint of jump city, it was Ternion. The disgusting, dangerous, and brutal villain Slade had invented.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. And the battle had begun.

"No! They need my help." Raven said to herself.

"You powers are controlled by emotion, the more you feel the more energy you release." The voice reminded her.

Starfire was shooting star bolts continuously at Ternion as Cyborg shot with his sonic canon. Robin threw birdarangs as he ran around the enemy. Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and charged at Ternion's feet.

"I have to help them." Raven couldn't do anything but watch. But gasped as she saw what was going to happen next. Ternion had beaten them. The moment they were all lying weak, Ternion was ready to pound them with all his might.

"NO!" Raven was at lightning speed, and jumped in front of her friends, even if she as just a spirit. A sudden energy was released. It consumed the skies, it looked as if it were, a giant raven.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven woke up in the hospital, in her hospital bed. All her friends were smiling at her.

"Did I beat him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think you did." Beast Boy smiled.

"But how did I overcome?" Raven asked.

"Your spirit was strong enough to release energy." Starfire gave her one of her signature hugs.

"We saw a bird fly in front us and it spread into some sort of shield." Cyborg told her.

"We figured the raven that saved us was you." Beast Boy explained. The doctor burst in at the moment.

"You guys are very lucky, you, Raven, have fully recovered." The doctor smiled at her waving a clipboard with papers on it.

"Let's all go home." Robin said.

At Titan's Tower, the five friends relaxed, enjoyed a movie, and some food. Raven went up to the roof to meditate when Robin came to talk to her.

"So now you understand the importance and strength of your powers." He said smiling.

"I really thought I was trapped, then I felt something, like confidence. More than confidence!" Raven replied.

"Your strength and emotion is great all in one. Use it Raven, sometimes, don't be afraid to be a little more free." Robin put his hand over her shoulder.

"Thanks Robin." Raven breathed.

That night, Raven stayed up with Beast Boy in the living room.

"You know you seemed really excited when I talked to you." Beast Boy teased her.

"Well of course, I could finally tell someone that I'm there." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Or is it because it was me?" Beast Boy leaned against her. Raven blushed but quickly but her hood up.

"No." She sternly replied.

"Aw come on Raven, you know it was because you got to talk to me." Beast Boy elbowed her next.

"Stop. And no, I was just happy someone understood me." Raven glared at him.

"It's so late. I'm gonna go to sleep." He said with a yawn. He left the common room and headed towards his. Sitting on his bed, he thought of them having the conversation as birds. Beast Boy smiled to himself.

Raven stood there for a couple minutes just thinking. She finally got on and walked to the door, through the halls, and into her room. Getting ready for bed, all she could think about was why she was excited about talking to Beast Boy. She laughed at herself for denying it just a few minutes ago. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her. But all she could do was stare at the door, out the window, or up at the ceiling. In a little while, she had fallen asleep. In her dream, there were two ravens, one was an unusual green, and one was the regular black. In that dream, the birds were flying with each other, pecking playfully while flapping. They perched on a tree and tended to each other like birds would. Then, flew off towards the moon in the moonlight.

* * *

Omg! Finally done. Now I have to get working on my other stories. Just a quick note, if you guys like this story, I strongly suggest you read my other ones (they're better than this one :p) and plz review. That's all. Cya later guys! :D


End file.
